


Dean's hound.

by Queerking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Hell, Hell Hounds, not wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerking/pseuds/Queerking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy always let Dean kill the monsters. He never let him kill the innocent though, no matter how bad their crime.<br/>That rule followed him under as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's hound.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, haven't posted for the cause of working on two projects at the moment. But I just wrote something that popped into my head, posted it to my tumblr, askthesassyangelcastiel.tumblr.com  
> and I hope you enjoy this little drabble.

There are many creatures in Hell. Dean’s met all of them, and even killed some. Yet He’s fond of the creatures that dragged him there. 

He’s killed more than a hundred, but it doesn't matter. They come back, they basically live off of Hell’s fire. No matter how many times the hunter stabs them and they whimper in pain, or how many times he breaks their necks or anything. They breathe fire and back in action. 

So Dean just stops killing them. He let’s them go after him. But of course he comes back as well.

Then their is one in particular that never attacks him, and he doesn't attack it. It just stares at him, watches him cut into the man who raped kids, or the child who killed her family, or the mother who drowned her children.

Many hounds watch him, attack the soul or him, then move on, but not this one. Dean Knows it's the same because It's biggest one, and furrier as much as anyone can tell. 

Though, when he goes for the women who cheated on her husband, the Hound growls. And of course it get’s Dean’s attention, the dog does nothing but stare. Now it’s growling, which means he obviously broke something.

The Hound approaches the women and bites into her wrist, and drags her off to some other part of Hell he guesses.

Curious of this Hound, the hunter tries it again, after some time, with a man who had two wives. 

Shockingly, the dog does the same thing. 

Time moves differently, so Dean does it again in a while but in a different case. A mother sold her soul to save her daughter from cancer. 

The dogs acts differently. He doesn't bite her wrist or drag her off somewhere else. He nudges Dean away, somewhere else, to a new soul, a man who killed his wife and sold her organs for drug money.

This happens a lot after that. The staring, the saving, the pushing away.

And one day when Dean get’s a little girl for killing her father to defend her mother and herself from being beaten, he just waves his knife to the Hound and he does the usual, drags the girl away.

"Good boy Sammy." Dean pats the Hounds nose.


End file.
